memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Naquadah
(Space, warp speed) The Enterprise speeds to intercept Bourne's shuttle before he can do further harm to anyone else. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are at their battle stations ready to take down one of their own shuttles, as Captain Kira is sitting in the command chair between Commander Kadan and Admiral Landy. We're almost in range sir Lieutenant Sito says as she looks over her shoulder as she's reporting to Captain Kira. Typhuss Pamela says looking at Captain Kira who is thinking about what he's doing. Lieutenant McCabe, when we drop out of warp, engage a tractor beam on Bourne's shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Aye, sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console as he gets the tractor beam ready, then he nodded at Captain Kira that the tractor beam is ready on his command. Sir shouldn't we disable the shuttle's engines first before we grab it with the tractor beam? Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. Yes, Lieutenant McCabe target the warp engines and impulse engines with phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Aye, sir quantum phasers are online Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the read out then at Captain Kira. Dropping out of warp Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the helm and then at Captain Kira. (Space) The Enterprise drops out of warp firing phasers at the shuttle crippling its engines and the tractor beam grabs the shuttle. (Main bridge, red alert) We've got him sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Kira. Lower the shields and beam Bourne to the brig says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Lowering shields Lieutenant McCabe says as he inputs the command on the console. The console read out shows the shields lowering then before anyone could beam Bourne into the brig the ship shook violently as the crew hangs onto their consoles. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He's sending a harmonic pulse into the tractor emitters its overloading the system Lieutenant McCabe reports as the ship is shaking harder. Sir I've got a lock on Bourne beaming him to the brig but the pulse is on auto control Lieutenant Sito says as she's hanging onto the ops console. Lieutenant Sito, is Bourne aboard says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. Yes, sir he is Lieutenant Sito says as she turns to look at Captain Kira. Lieutenant McCabe, destroy that shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Gladly sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he pressed the torpedo button. (Space) The forward launcher of the Enterprise shoots out a photon torpedo it struck the shuttle but as the shuttle exploded a shockwave hits the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side console as pieces of wiring fall from the ceiling as the crew is flung from their consoles as sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling as Typhuss gets up from the floor. Damage report says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Shields, and tactical systems are down there's hull breaches on decks 7-9 force fields are in place and holding also main power is offline switching to emergency power now Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console. Helm, set a course for Earth, warp nine, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Johansson. Admiral, let's go see how Bourne is doing says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. All engines are offline sir we're dead in the water Ensign Johansson says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Kira and Admiral Landy. Lieutenant McCabe, contact the Intrepid and have them tow us to a starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Admiral, let's go see Bourne says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. Sir our engineering team can get the engines back online without us being towed because its not right for the flagship of the fleet to be towed back to Earth Commander Kadan says looking at Captain Kira. Fine, but contact the Intrepid so I can leave the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Communication lines are down Lieutenant Sito says as she looks up from the ops console at Commander Kadan who is sitting in the Captain's chair. (Brig) Captain Kira and Admiral Landy walks into the room and stands looking at the brig with Jason Bourne sitting on the cot. Pam good to see you again Agent Bourne says as he gets up from the cot. Its good to see you, Bourne says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. HAHA Typhuss James Kira good to see you again as well why is it that the flagship of the Federation fleet is chasing me for I've got a mission to complete Agent Bourne says as he sits on the cot looking at the pair. You failed your mission, Bourne, you have been brainwashed by the Xindi, why were you on Starbase 278 stealing some weapons grade naquadah says Typhuss as he looks at Bourne. I don't know why I did that where is it? Bourne asked Typhuss as he walks towards the force field. You tell me says Typhuss as he looks at Bourne. The Cardassian Union Captain Martin says as he walks into the room. Typhuss turns around and looks at John. How do you know that, John? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I've been in contact with Ambassador Garak he believes that the Central Command is tired of Federation help and will attack Federation colonies with the weapons grade naquadah Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss and Pamela. Wait what's naquadah? Pamela asked both Typhuss and John. Naquadah is a rare, super-dense mineral used by a wide number of different races, its most basic use is as a weapon, naquadah greatly amplifies energy, making it extremely potent if paired with explosives says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. And if its unstable it won't be a pretty sight back during the war with Goa'uld a young girl named Cassandra was discovered by SG-1 when contact was lost with SG-7 and the people of the planet they were on all they found was Cassandra alive the only person she spoke to was Colonel Carter then we discovered she had a naquadah bomb we took a sample of it and it wasn't good Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Landy and showed her the results of the test conducted back during the war. I gave it to a Cardassian Gul who wanted to use it on the Federation for vengeance for the death of several Cardassian citizens and soldiers during the Dominion War and the death of Seska at the hands of the Maquis and the Voyager crew says Agent Bourne as he looks at the three. The Maquis nor the Voyager crew did not kill Seska, now we have a big problem on our hands, we need to warn Starfleet and get a fleet ready says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. I agree Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Wait a minute you two maybe you guys are panicking too much about this Cardassian Gul wanting revenge maybe they'll test on a harmless planet Pamela says looking at Typhuss and Captain Martin. I have more experience with the Cardassians, I fought in the Federation-Cardassian war, the Cardassians are not going to test it on a harmless planet, they are going to test it on our fleet and we would be caught off guard and we need a fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John. I agree Typhuss because if its the same Cardassian we're thinking then we're definitely in trouble John says as he looks at Typhuss. No offense, Admiral, you have no experience with the Cardassians and John, I'm giving you back command of the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela and John.